jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Aerosmith
|stats = |note=*(Range: Tens of meters)|notealign=right}} |destpower = B |speed = B |range = B |durability = C |precision = E |potential = C |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Narancia Ghirga featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance The Stand has the shape of a toy airplane piloted by a very small pilot named Smith inside.“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shonen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) The plane itself can be described as a propeller monoplane fighter in a tractor configuration (the propeller situated at the front), given features resembling eyes and a mouth. Its wheels are retracted under the fuselage, and its weaponry includes two machine guns under the wings and a single bomb attached under the fuselage. Narancia has a unique method of recalling Aerosmith by spreading his arms horizontally and making the Stand land on them like a runway. The colored manga and most media featuring Aerosmith portray it as a blue and purple plane. The PS2 video game adaptation portrays it as a white and pink Stand. The anime adaptation portrays it as a primarily red, gold and silver plane. Abilities Aerosmith is a powerful battle-oriented Stand possessing not only a wide array of powerful weaponry to destroy its enemies, but also boasts above average nimbleness due to its nature, size, and good range. Moreover, its ability to detect carbon dioxide makes it a great scout and radar. Machine guns and bomb Aerosmith is equipped with small machine guns on its wings shooting tracer bullets with infinite ammunitionChapter 471, Narancia's Aerosmith (2) and a single bomb which it can drop on enemies. Despite their reduced size, the weapons are still deadly. The tracer bullets can set gasoline on fireChapter 476, Narancia's Aerosmith (7) and shoot through a human body;Chapter 547, King Crimson Versus Metallica (4) the bomb has the power of a grenade. However, due to the Stand's poor precision, Narancia prefers to unleash Aerosmith's full arsenal with reckless abandon in a short period of time to compensate. As a last resort, the propeller itself can be used like a blade to slice enemies.Chapter 529, Clash and Talking Head (5) Carbon Dioxide Radar Aerosmith also has a carbon dioxide radar that Narancia can use to find an enemy's position through their breath when they exhale.Chapter 474, Narancia's Aerosmith (4) While active, a small mechanical radar hovers near Narancia's face, specifically his right eye, allowing him to see the location and size of sources as circular blips on the radar. This makes it ineffective when there is a big crowd or large fire, as it is unable to distinguish between sources, though Narancia is capable of deducing the sources based on the behavior of an individual source. The heavier the carbon dioxide emission from a given source on the radar, the larger the blip will appear. Narancia can also adjust the sensitivity of the radar in order to pick up sources on the level of small animals and even insects.Chapter 549, King Crimson versus Metallica (6) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= AerosmithScan.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Aerosmith.jpg|Ability Explanation AerosmithFirst.jpg|Aerosmith's first appearance Chapter 476.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith AerosmithAttackingFormaggio.jpg|Shooting at Formaggio SmokedGouda.PNG|Dropping a bomb on Formaggio AS Bomb exploding.png|Then explode inside the car AerosmithDesummoned.jpg|Dismissed AS shooting glass door.png|Shooting at an automatic door NaranciaRadar.png|Aerosmith's carbon dioxide radar AerosmithCarbonDioxideRadar.jpg|View of the radar screen Aerosmith shrinking.png|Aerosmith attacked by Little Feet AerosmithOverpowersLittleFeet.jpg|Aerosmith overpowers Little Feet GiornoCarbonDioxide.jpg|Tracking Giorno through his bullet wounds in the fight against Squalo's Clash Squalodeathcolor.png|Killing Squalo N-BIGAttacksNarancia.jpg|Attacked by Notorious B.I.G AerosmithShredsRisotto.jpg|Aerosmith shreds Risotto Nero apart MetallicaStickinginAerosmith.png|Metallica sticking on Narancia's Aerosmith RisottoAerosmithAttack.jpg|Aerosmith, controlled by Metallica, attacks The Boss Aero1.jpg GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands |-| Anime= Better look at aerosmith.jpg|Aerosmith in the PV Aerosmith_shooting_Formaggio.jpg|Unleashing a hail of bullets at Formaggio Aerosmith_Bomb.jpg|Aerosmith's bomb Narancia_and_Aerosmith.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith Aerosmith ref.png|Aerosmith key art AerosmithOP.png|Aerosmith & Narancia in Fighting Gold NaranciaASCredits.png|Aerosmith & Narancia in the ending credits for Part 5 Aerosmith Stats.png|Aerosmith's Stats |-| Game= Aerosmith AllStarBattle.png|Aerosmith as it appears in All Star Battle Narancia Aerosmith jojoeoh.png|Aerosmith in Eyes of Heaven Trivia * The anime adaptation uses a computer generated 3D model of Aerosmith in contrast to most previous Stand present in the series which were drawn. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands